The invention relates to a self-inking hand stamp comprising a stamp casing, an ink pad upwardly arranged in the stamp casing, and a stamp unit carrying stamp characters and including a turning mechanism by which the stamp characters are position-invertingly pivotingly downwardly movable from an inking position contacting the ink pad into a downwardly directed printing position, the turning mechanism being connected with an actuating bow capable of being manually pressed downwards and including a guiding slot extending from top to bottom in each one of two oppositely arranged side walls of the stamp casing, each guiding slot guiding for upward and downward movement therein an axle pin provided on the stamp unit and defining the geometrical pivot axis of the stamp unit and engaging in the actuating bow, the stamp unit being provided with a supporting plate for stamp characters, which supporting plate has at least one, e.g. centrally located, aperture into which further stamp characters carried by a separate support can be placed.
Self-inking hand stamps in which an ink pad upwardly arranged in the stamp casing is provided for inking the stamp characters, to which the stamp characters are pressed for inking in the at-rest position of the stamp, which stamp characters are turned by approximately 180xc2x0 by means of a turning mechanism arranged in the stamp casing when the stamp is actuated so as to press them against a surface to be provided with a stamp imprint have long been known. Such self-inking hand stamps have also been provided with a supporting plate for the stamp characters which has an aperture located in its central region in which further stamp characters carried by a separate support can be placed; such stamps have widely been used to combine, in one pressing movement, a constant stamp imprint with a further stamp imprint that requires frequent changes, such as, e.g., a continuous numbering or a date. Such known stamps which correspond to the initially stated classification are comparatively complex and laborsome as regards the production of the individual construction elements and also as regards their mounting procedure, which can be taken, e.g., from DE 634 393 which describes a self-inking hand stamp corresponding to the initially stated classification. With such stamps it must be taken into account that, generally, they will be subjected to an intensive use and, accordingly, should have an appropriately stable structure.
Also from At 379 552 B and from DE 2 020 162 A self-inking hand stamps are known in which the stamp unit to be turned from the inking position to the printing position has a supporting plate for mounting fixed stamp characters, which is pivoted about a geometrical pivot axis during the turning procedure, and which has a central opening through which individual stamp characters of a stamp-band insert project, which insert is directly fastened to the supporting plate. Also for these known stamps, the provision of the construction parts and the mounting procedure are comparatively complex and laborsome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stamp of the initially defined type, which, with as simple a structure as possible, at the same time has a good stability also when subjected to intensive use and which is easy to assemble and, moreover, also makes it possible to use the advantages of large serial production even for orders of a smaller volume which may differ in respect of the stamp characters to be provided.
The self-inking hand stamp according to the invention and of the initially defined type is characterized in that, for retaining the further stamp characters capable of being placed into the aperture provided in the supporting plate, at least one adapter is attached in the stamp unit at the rear side of the supporting plate, leaving clear the opening thereof, and the further stamp characters are provided on an insert inserted in this adapter. With this design, the object set out above can well be met. When the stamp is assembled, the supporting plate can be inserted in the stamp casing during the assembly procedure in a simple manner and brought into connection with the actuating bow of the stamp, as soon as the actuating bow has been assembled with the stamp casing and with a return spring, a stamp construction capable of functioning as regards the stamp characters to be arranged on the supporting plate being already provided upon insertion of the supporting plate and attachment of the ink pad. Since the supporting plate may be made with a relatively slight thickness, or structural height, respectively, it is possible to insert the supporting plate into the guiding slots of the stamp casing also if this supporting plate has axle pins molded to either side thereof, by slightly inclining its position so that the axle pins will project outwardly through the guiding slots and get into connection with the actuating bow. The thus pre-fabricated self-inking hand stamps may then very easily be provided with inserts carrying the further stamp characters, which are to be arranged in the aperture of the supporting plate, by inserting these inserts in adapters which, in turn, are attached to the rear side of the supporting plate in the region of the apertures of the latter. Due to the prefabrication mentioned, it is thus possible to use the advantages of large serial production and, starting from there, to complete individual smaller series requiring few mounting manipulations.
For the above-indicated pre-fabrication and particularly as regards the installation of the supporting plate in the stamp casing, it is advantageous if the turning mechanism includes turning indentations on the inner side of the side walls of the stamp casing which include the guiding slots, next to these guiding slots, and turning pins on the rims of the supporting plate facing these side walls, the turning pins, upon initiation of the pivoting movement by auxiliary abutments on the supporting plate and on the said side walls, getting into engagement with the turning indentations in the course of the upward movements and downward movements of the stamp unit and completing the pivoting movement of the stamp unit.
For a simple production of the adapter itself and as regards its seat on the rear side of the supporting plate, it is suitable if the adapter is designed as a U-shaped body whose central base is seated on the supporting plate and provided with an aperture in alignment with the aperture provided in the supporting plate. Furthermore, for a simple and rapid insertion of the adapter in the pre-fabricated stamp, it is advantageous if it is provided for the adapter to be fixed on the supporting plate by means of a latch connection.
For an easy, precise and labor-saving insertion of the insert into the adapter, it is suitable if it is provided for the adapter to have a guide in which the insert provided with the further stamp characters is inserted. This is particularly advantageous if the further stamp characters arranged on the insert are provided on at least one loop-shaped band which is displaceable in peripheral direction. The stamp characters provided on such an insert may, e.g., characterise individual administrative procedures, such as xe2x80x9creceivedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmailedxe2x80x9d, or-xe2x80x9cfiledxe2x80x9d, or they may also carry stamp types on several loop-shaped bands for a continuous numbering, or for dates.
To ensure a continuous, equal level of the printing side of all the stamp characters for a uniform inking and for making a uniform imprint of all stamp ,_characters of the stamp even with differing thicknesses of the stamp characters arranged on the supporting plate, on the one hand, and of the further stamp characters arranged on the insert in the aperture of the supporting plate, on the other hand, suitably an adjustment device is provided which allows for an adjustment of the insert relative to the supporting plate. In the present case, an embodiment is suitable which is characterized in that an ajdustment device is inserted between the adapter and the insert by means of which the level of the printing side of the stamp characters provided on the insert is adjustable relative to the plane of the supporting plate. This allows for an easy mounting and pre-adjustment of the insert, even before the insert, with the adapter, is inserted in the stamp so that when completing individual stamp series, merely slight re-adjustments will be required. A solution which is simple in terms of construction and function is achieved if it is provided for the adjustment device to be formed by adjusting screws capable of being screwed into the adapter and each being in connection with the insert by means of a head or collar or groove. In this case it is furthermore advantageous if the adapter comprises guiding sleeves into which the adjustment screws can be screwed. This results in a good fit of the adjustment screws, even if re-adjustments are performed frequently. As a solution for securing the adjustment screws against axial displacement which is simple in construction and functions well, it is advantageous if holding clamps are arranged on the insert in which the adjustment screws are rotatable and retained against axial displacement.
For inserting the adapter into the pre-fabricated stamp, it is advantageous to provide for a positioning which provides for, or ensures, respectively, the mutual position of supporting plate and adapter, and an embodiment which is advantageous in this respect is characterized in that, on the rear side of the supporting plate, positioning elements are provided which guide the adapter when it is placed onto the rear side of the supporting plate and secure it against lateral displacement. In this respect, a structurally very simple solution which is easy to manipulate results if pins are provided on the rear side of the supporting plate as positioning elements which engage in apertures provided in the adapter corresponding to these pins.